Daein
Daein is a country on the continent of Tellius featured in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Origanally Daein was a territory of Begnion, because at the begining of the development of countries in Tellius only two countries exsisted. These countries were Goldoa, home of the Dragon Tribe Laguz, and Begnion, home of the Beorc. The other laguz tribes of Tellius had not as of then claimed any territory as their own and they simply wondered through the vast unclaimed lands. Sometime (presumably decades) before the events of Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance Daein, as well as Crimea gained independance from Begnion. There is a number of suspected reasons for these seperations although the details of the seperations are not completely told in the games themselves. It is often considered that Deain (and Crimea) broke off from Bengion due mainly to differences in morals and also the plain fact of distance. Daein and Crimea can be compared to countries such as Austrilia and Canada as they were in the 18th centuries, England in the role of Begnion. England worked hard to help these countries gain their independance mainly because it was not finacially profitable and reasonable to keep control over them. It can be speculated that Begnion did not want to carry to burdan of finacially supporting and governing such a massive country, thusly they allowd Daein and Crimea to break off and fend for themselves. However it is not known if this seperation was the idea of the seperating provinces or Begnion. According to the recolection of some characters in Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Daein used to be a realitively peaceful and stable country before Mad King Ashnard came to power. Daein did however always carry it's preijuce against Laguz to some level (as did the other Beorc countries) however Ashnard greatly fanned these flames. The Rule Of Ashnard Before the begining of Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiace a great plauge swept across Daein. This plauge killed hundreds of people in the country and destroyed a great portion of the population. It was later discovered that this plauge was the result of a Blood Contract that had been made by Ashnard. Ashnard was the son of the 12th King of Daein, although many other people were to suceed the throne before he could. To fix this Ashnard had somehow convinced his father, to sign the Blood Contract, a sinister contract that when it's affect was activated, killed a single Daein citizen on the first day but the amount of those who died doubled with each day. Once the affect was working Ashnard waited until every peron who was to suceed the throne before him died of the Blood Contract's affect. Once they were all out of the way Ashnard personally killed his father and then tore apart the Blood Contract. The only people who knew of this at the time were Ashnard and his wife Almedha. With this, Ashnard became the 13th King of Daein. He then spent several years promoting Anti-Laguz propagada amoung his country. He also spent a great amount of time building Daein's military stregth for his future plans. Ashnard then set his sites on a country to invade. Ashnard tatically choose Crimea, as it bordered Daein and could easily be invaded. Crimea also was a country that were on friendly terms with the Laguz nations, meaning his propoganda could be put into affect to bolster the troops desire to invade. Ashnard quickly took over Crimea then abandoned Daein to set up ofice in Castle Crimea. During the Mad King's War Ike and his forces invaded Daein to try and kill Ashnard although he was not at the capital. Insted Ena was defending the capital. Eventually Ike and his forces reached Castle Crimea and defeated Mad King Ashnard in a long drawn out battle. Daein's capital is Nevassa. After Daein lost the Mad King's War and lost its leader, Ashnard, Crimea gave up the country's control to Begnion. Begnion ruled Daein mercilessly, treating their people as the lowest forms of life. The Dawn Brigade however won back the nation's independence 3 years after the war. After the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Micaiah becomes its ruler. Category:StubsCategory:LocationsCategory:Countries